Debajo de la mesa
by Monchy
Summary: PWP Obi Ani slash ... hay una mesa... y pasan cosas debajo


Ok, aclaración para que nadie me linche luego... ¡sexo entre dos hombres! Dicho esto...

**Bajo la mesa**

Aquella tenía que ser la reunión más aburrida de todos los tiempos. Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida... si, aburrida. Por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón, el Consejo había decidido organizar un festín común para toda la orden, donde maestros, padawans y younglings pudieran descansar de las duras tareas que les imponía la orden. Descansar y aburrirse.

Lo cierto es que Obi-wan no era de esas personas que disfrutaba del ruido y el olor a sexo barato de los clubes, pero entre eso y estar sentado en la cabecera de una mesa que no parecía tener fin escuchando a Mace Windu intentando hacerle entender al maestro Yoda que su forma de hablar no era exactamente correcta, casi se quedaba con la primera.

Probablemente lo mismo diría su aprendiz, sino fuera porque su expresión detonaba algo completamente distinto. Anakin estaba sentado frente suyo, con aquella expresión, si esa que decía _'se que te estás aburriendo, así que olvídate de charlas acerca de diplomacia'_. Y sonreía. Con suficiencia. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan irritante sin decir una sola palabra?

"Maestro¿te encuentras bien?" – inquirió Anakin, una perfecta sonrisa inocente en el rostro

Obi-wan ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, devolviéndole una mirada pretendidamente furiosa. Pero estaba tan aburrido... ni su patentada mirada _'estás en problemas, jovencito'_ parecía funcionar en aquella ocasión. Aunque la verdad dudaba que a Anakin le hubiese afectado alguna vez.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano derecha, lanzando un suspiro al aire y con la vista aún fija en Anakin, intentando ignorar el _'correcta mi forma de hablar es'_ del todopoderoso maestro Yoda. Al menos tenía algo bonito a lo que mirar. Sonrió inconscientemente, sabiendo que estaba mal pensarlo, pero _Dios_¿cómo podía alguien ser tan atractivo? Casi como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la punta de la lengua de su aprendiz hizo aparición, acariciando aquel perfecto labio inferior con lentitud deliberada.

Y entonces ocurrió. Anakin sonrió. No, no sonrió... puso aquella expresión satisfecha. Obi-wan sabía de sobra que aquella expresión no significaba nada bueno, especialmente para él. Se disponía a arquear una ceja interrogante cuando sintió un ligero roce en el tobillo cubierto.

Levantó el rostro sorprendido, creyendo haberlo imaginado. Pero como ya había sospechado, aquello era verdad, aquello era... era... ¡el pie desnudo de Anakin trepando por su bota hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones! Lanzó un pequeño aullido sorprendido ante la realización, consiguiendo lo que no había conseguido en toda la maldita tarde: detener la conversación de Windu y Yoda.

"¿Ocurre algo, Obi-wan?" – preguntó Mace mirándole desde el asiento de al lado

"Ehh... yo... no, nada¿qué... qué iba a ocurrir?" – musitó Obi-wan apretando una servilleta inconscientemente

"Has sonado sorprendido" – se explicó Windu, mientras Obi-wan intentaba apartar de su cabeza el hecho de que el pie de su padawan seguía subiendo; despacio, despacio, con movimientos sugerentes dirigidos a un perfectamente definido objetivo

"Es que... me he acordado de algo, es todo" – todo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, las manos le temblaban ligeramente, escalofríos le recorrían la espalda y cierta parte más al sur comenzaba a endurecerse

"¿Seguro?" – insistió Mace – "te estás poniendo pálido" – ¿es qué no pensaba dejar de insistir? Si, bueno, verás Mace, el caso es que Anakin aquí presente me está tocando lascivamente por debajo de la mesa, y no es que me queje, lo cierto es que lo estoy disfrutando, muchas gracias. Tal vez no fuera lo más correcto para decir en ese momento

"Estoy bien"

"¿Seguro, maestro?" – la perfectamente inocente voz de Anakin salió de aquella perfectamente inocente sonrisa coronada con aquella perfectamente inocente mirada – "creo que el maestro Windu tiene razón" – _cínico_, quiso gritar – "tal vez deberías ir a tumbarte¿quieres que te acompañe?" – como quería decir sí, pero se había jurado a si mismo que nunca estaría cerca de Anakin y una cama a la vez a no ser que fuera caso de vida o muerte

"No, Anakin, estoy bien" – le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que solo consiguió que el fatídico pie se instalara en el interior de sus muslos, justo al lado de la mayor prueba de que todo aquel asunto no le molestaba del todo

Gracias al cielo, Yoda intervino en la conversación, consiguiendo distraer de nuevo a Mace y a otros tantos que habían comenzado a observar el extraño comportamiento del siempre compuesto maestro Kenobi.

Lo único que no cambió fue la expresión de Anakin, ni el hecho de que su pie seguía haciendo movimientos lentos alrededor de la base de su erección. Estaba mal, aquello estaba muy mal, pero _oh Dios_ que bien se sentía. El cerebro de Obi-wan repasaba mentalmente el código Jedi mientras le gritaba a su mano que cogiera el fatídico pie y lo apartara de ahí. Aparentemente, su mano y su cerebro habían perdido toda comunicación.

_/Anakin/_ – consiguió articular a través de la Fuerza

_¿Si, maestro/_ – incluso a través de su unión conseguía sonar perfectamente inocente

_/Anakin/ _– repitió, soltando un resoplido, porque _Dios,_ esa bendita sensación en su entrepierna – /_Anakin, deja de hacer eso/_ – tenía que pedírselo, porque él sencillamente no podía detenerlo

_¿El qué, maestro/_ – ampliando su sonrisa descendió a través de su muslo izquierdo, rehaciendo el camino de nuevo hasta el lateral de la entrepierna, nunca llegando al centro

_/Anakin/_ – Obi-wan comenzaba a perder su resistencia, lo único que quería era echar la cabeza hacia atrás y permitir a ese pie que hiciera lo que quisiera y gemir, gemir y gritar el nombre de Anakin. Luego tal vez podría meterse debajo de la mesa y darle a su padawan algo de propia medicina, y besar, y lamer, y morder cada resquicio de aquella deliciosa piel y...

"Maestro Kenobi" – la voz de Yoda le sacó a golpes de su fantasía, recordándole donde estaba, quien era y que su padawan le seguía tocando debajo de una mesa donde comía la Orden Jedi

"Ehh... ¿sí?"

"Te hemos preguntado tu opinión acerca de las relaciones con Coriolis¿qué te ocurre, Obi-wan?" – fue Mace Windu quien contestó

"Estoy un poco distraído"

"¿Es algo en específico?" – inquirió Mace, famoso por su _maldita_ insistencia

"No, solo tengo cosas en la cabeza" – contestó Obi-wan – _/más bien en otra parte.../ _- pensó con una media sonrisa juguetona

"Centrarte debes, Obi-wan" – regañó Yoda – "meditar es la forma de liberarse de las preocupaciones" – ¿y qué de los pies lascivos? Quiso preguntar – _/Anakin/_ – repitió a través de su unión – _/mueve tu pie, ahora/_

_/De acuerdo, maestro/_ – Anakin sonrió, y con un movimiento rápido colocó su pie justo sobre la erección de Obi-wan, presionando ligeramente

Obi-wan no pudo controlar el gemido que escapó de su garganta, cubriéndolo rápidamente con un fingido ataque de tos. Varios de los presentes cercanos a él le miraron sorprendidos, en tanto que Anakin seguía _allí_, con _aquella_ sonrisa.

"Algo te perturba, Obi-wan" – musitó Yoda cuando éste dejó de toser – "puedo sentirlo"

"Yo... yo, tendré que trabajar en ello, maestro" – articuló Obi-wan con voz ligeramente ronca, intentando ignorar – sin ningún éxito – el hecho de que el pie, _el pie de Anakin_, seguía allí, haciendo una ligera presión mientras subía y bajaba lentamente

Lo único que quería era salir de allí, y dejar que Anakin terminara lo que fuera aquello, y olvidarse de la mirada extrañada de Yoda, la curiosa de Mace – que tenía que saberlo – y encontrar la paz. Pero en su interior sabía que seguiría allí sentado, torturado, repitiéndose lo incorrecto que era todo aquello, mirando a aquella maldita sonrisa. Lo que daría por borrar esa sonrisa.

Aquel preciso momento, fue cuando Obi-wan sonrió sinceramente, porque¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Dos podían jugar a aquello.

Anakin arqueó una ceja cuando su maestro sonrió casi con malicia, cosa que habría creído imposible en él. Le gustaba ver a su maestro torturado por su tacto, torturado porque sabía que aquello estaba mal. Incorrecto. Prohibido. Pero entonces supo que el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi poseía muchas características que él aun ignoraba, y que con un poco de suerte descubriría. Y es que Anakin no se esperaba sentir el pie de su maestro sobre su propia y dolorosa erección.

Dejó escapar un gemido, pero no se preocupó por ocultarlo.

"¿Ocurre algo, joven Skywalker?" – susurró Windu sorprendido

"La salsa, maestro, deliciosa" – sonrió ligeramente

El pie de Obi-wan imitaba sus movimientos. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Y tanta ropa y gente de por medio. Era frustrante, y aun así excitante, demasiado excitante. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar otro sonido inapropiado, haciendo que Obi-wan deseara que aquellos dientes fueran los suyos, que fuera su boca la que torturara los labios rojos y carnosos de su aprendiz.

"Si nos disculpan maestros" – dijo entonces Obi-wan – "mi padawan y yo tenemos algo de lo que hablar... en privado" – sin más que decir, Kenobi se levantó, ayudándose de la Fuerza para calzarse la bota y cubriéndose por completo con su túnica

"¿Qué ocurre con vosotros dos?" – preguntó Windu

"No lo entenderías, Mace" – sonrió Obi-wan – "es una larga historia"

"Aún no ha terminado el banquete" – protestó

"No te preocupes, volveremos para el postre"

Anakin se levantó como un rayo, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su maestro, repitiendo en su cabeza la forma en la que los labios de su maestro se habían curvado al decir postre.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar suficientemente alejado, Anakin se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre, aprisionándolo contra una pared y besándolo con urgencia. Obi-wan intentó resistirse, pero como ya había pasado anteriormente, su fuerza de voluntad decidió huir ante la presencia de aquellos labios. Los labios de Anakin.

"Anakin, Anakin, espera" – jadeó cuando éste se enterró en su cuello, lamiéndolo hasta su oreja, para introducir esta en su boca, mientras su manos comenzaban a pelearse con el cierre de su pantalón – "espera"

"¿Por qué?" – inquirió el más joven, la erección de su maestro en sus manos

"_Oh, Fuerza_... porque esta mal" – susurró, sin poder evitar que sus manos jugaran con la cinturilla del pantalón del otro

"Dilo otra vez" – susurró Anakin

"¿Qué?"

"Dime que está mal, que esta prohibido, que es incorrecto" – aquello fue suficiente para Obi-wan, que casi arrancó los pantalones de Anakin. Si, estaba mal, muy mal... pero cuando Anakin lo decía de aquella forma se sentía tan bien

"De acuerdo, Anakin" – susurró – "de acuerdo"

Con un movimiento brusco, Obi-wan giró sobre si mismo, apoyando el frente de Anakin contra la pared y presionándose contra su espalda. Al escuchar los gemidos del chico, cogió ambas muñecas con una mano y las sujetó sobre su cabeza, llevando la otra mano a la boca de Anakin, que lamió los dedos ofrecidos.

Obi-wan apartó los dedos de su boca y los llevó hasta su entrada, siendo más suave con Anakin de lo que se creía capaz.

"Esta mal" – dijo entonces, sus dedos entrando y saliendo con facilidad

Anakin reclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de Obi-wan, permitiéndole besarle el cuello con facilidad. Mientras lo hacía, apartó la mano de su entrada, enterrándose en el inmediatamente, produciendo el gemido más perfecto que jamás había escuchado.

"Es incorrecto" – musitó, alcanzando un ritmo fuerte, duro, rápido, los gemidos de ambos cada vez más desesperados – "esta prohibido" – soltó los brazos de Anakin, que le rodearon el cuello automáticamente. Obi-wan llevó una de sus manos a la cintura del más joven, acompasando aun más el movimiento, mientras que la otra tomaba la erección que rozaba dolorosamente contra la pared

Llegó un momento en el que ninguno sabía quien rogaba por más, quien gemía, quien gritaba. Solo existía aquel delicioso movimiento acompasado, los ojos del otro en una mirada que no se había separado y placer, placer, placer. Placer más allá de lo físico, placer casi doloroso.

No tardaron mucho en acabar, Obi-wan dentro de su aprendiz y éste en la mano de su maestro quien, al verse sin método de limpieza, lamió cada dedo con deliberada lentitud mientras se separaba de Anakin.

"¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?" – inquirió finalmente Anakin, la respiración agitada

"Porque esta mal" – medio sonrió Obi-wan, borrándole la expresión satisfecha a Anakin con un beso agresivo, largo y extrañamente suave

Obi-wan podría haber pasado el resto de su existencia jugueteando con la lengua de Anakin, sin embargo, una molesta voz le recordó cierta reunión, obligándolo a separase.

"Será mejor que volvamos" – susurró mientras se recolocaba la ropa

"Si, claro" – Anakin le imitó, para luego recolocarle el pelo a su maestro – "¿qué pensarían del maestro Kenobi si aparece despeinado como si acabara de practicar sexo contra una pared?"

Con una media sonrisa y un último retoque ambos regresaron a la mesa imposiblemente larga, de donde todos comenzaban a levantarse.

"Obi-wan, Skywalker" – dijo Windu al verles aparecer – "parece que ese asuntillo os ha llevado más tiempo de lo que pensabais"

"Si, es cierto" – contestó Obi-wan

"Una lástima... un postre delicioso, increíblemente dulce. Ya sabéis que es bueno terminar la comida con algo dulce"

"Oh, no se preocupe, maestro" – medio sonrió Anakin – "creo que tenemos algo dulce en las habitaciones... solo habrá que buscar un buen plato donde servirlo" – una sonrisa sugestiva bajo la perfectamente inocente mirada


End file.
